The Birth of Evil
by Sonic19902
Summary: Eggman has been depressed since he lost in Sonic Adventure 1. Wondering about his future plans, he comes up with an idea. The creation of the most evil thing in the universe. Takes place after SA1


Just thought I'd make a new fic, I should get into more short stories. Anyway, this fic is about an idea I had, that would explain an overlooked question in Sonic Adventure 2 (: Battle). I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think.  
  
Anyway, I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or any related characters for they are copyright of Sonic Team. They don't belong to me. Now that that's said, DON'T SUE ME!! ^_^ Onto the fanfic!  
  
  
  
The Birth of the Evil  
  
  
  
He'd failed. Failed again. He always failed. No matter how hard he tried, how close he got, that blue rodent always got in his way.  
  
Dr. Eggman Robotnik sighed. He'd gotten so close. Everything was working so perfectly. He'd found that creature, Chaos, given it the Chaos Emeralds, and kept it at his floating masterpiece, the Egg Carrier. He'd manage to give the creature six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, only one more was needed to make it perfect, and under his control. He planned to make Chaos destroy Station Square, and on its ruins, build Robotnik Land, the ultimate city. Just imagine, neon lights, robots, an E-100 mascot, food stands, and all kinds of other crap would be in his perfect little town. But no, that cursed hedgehog, Sonic, and the rest of his friends had all come to that ship and ruined everything.  
  
  
  
"So close but so far away..."  
  
  
  
He'd still had a chance; he could still destroy Station Square with that missile he'd planted in the ocean so long ago. But no, it was a dud! And Tails stopped him! He couldn't believe it! Miles Prower, the little 11-year- old boy that always followed Sonic and attempted to help, had defeated HIM! Dr. Eggman! Impossible! But that's what happened. And when he tried to go back to his base in the forest to start his master plan that would surely work out, Sonic had broken in, and destroyed his beautiful Egg Viper!  
  
  
  
And it wasn't over after that, Chaos was still alive, and managed to get the last emerald, it destroyed Station Square, and would destroy the whole world if no one stopped him. Eggman didn't want to lose his chance to rule the world, so he had to defeat Chaos, but Chaos had just thrown him aside, and Super Sonic 'defeated' the creature. That's where he left off.  
  
  
  
"Master, where will our new base be located?" asked E-103, Delta. Eggman sighed, two of his E-100's had disappeared already, Gamma, his strongest E- 100, and Beta, his new model.  
  
  
  
"Our new base will be in the desert, a pyramid base." Eggman said.  
  
  
  
The Final Egg was a bad idea. Maybe it was the lights, and the fact that it sticks 100 stories into the air was what gave it away. Eggman felt so stupid. What the hell was he thinking!? He promised himself his new base would be very well hidden, a base in the middle of the desert, in a pyramid. No one would ever find it then.  
  
  
  
"Now what will my next plan to take over the world be?"  
  
  
  
He had no idea. It seemed no matter what he did; Sonic, or one of his friends thwarted his plans. At times like this he'd always started thinking of his grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. What a great scientist he was. He'd always tried to help the world, and he'd done a good job. Until the GUN organization shut down the whole colony, ARK, where his grandfather worked and lived, for unknown reasons. Why had they done that? Gerald would never hurt someone for any reason of all; he was trying to help Earth. What had happened!?  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should get into that. I never found out what happened to grandfather. I wonder where his diary is..."  
  
  
  
He'd have to think about that later. World domination was his goal. But first he would have to find out away to destroy Sonic. How though?  
  
  
  
Eggman snapped his fingers. "That's it!"  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before! He could kill Sonic and his friends, by irritating them, annoying them to the brink of death! It was perfect! He WAS planning on making a new robot, one that no one world ever suspect to be trying to kill everyone. This robot would look innocent, as innocent as a robot can be. Chao where always considered the most innocent creatures in the world, so he would build this robot to look just like an innocent chao! It would annoy them...by trying to help them. Sonic and the gang don't need any help, this robot of doom would be able to drive them insane by telling them things they already know! It was such a brilliant plan!  
  
  
  
"I better get started!" Eggman yelled as he ran to his lab.  
  
  
  
Many weeks later...  
  
  
  
Weeks had passed; Eggman was almost done with this robot. It stood in the table in front of him. A blue shell, yellow swirly eyes, and blank, humorous look on its face. He placed the propeller on its head, and screwed it in. It was finally completed. Dr. Eggman Robotnik's ultimate creation of evil. He'd mass-produce these, and just drop them in random places everywhere, so it would be impossible for people to get around without being annoyed by them. He ultimate creation, the one that would surely bring an end to the world. He pressed a switch, and the metal chao's eyes glowed.  
  
  
  
Eggman grinned, knowing there was no way he could loose now. The chao looked at him and started flying around.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Omochao, I'm here to help you..." 


End file.
